


Angel of the Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rafaela sees them emerge at daylight and fade at sunset, like others before them and forever after.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Angel of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3 am yesterday and I don’t even remember writing it but apparently I did

Alucard is such a tiny baby, barely the length of her forearm, with a golden fuzz crowning his head. The angel wraps him in a satin sheet, fondly caressing his cheek as she lowers him to meet his mother for the first time. The infant opens his eyes, two squinted dots, shining each with a cerulean gem, gazing at her. She smiles as she places him down on his mother’s chest, and watches his parents fondle over him, laughing and crying in joy. A warm sensation, that she would be watching over him again in the future, caring for this newborn soul.

He goes from sitting up, to walking, to talking in words and proud held sentences. He calls her, “Aunt Raf,” and draws her a picture with crayons she gives him at the end of each visit. It’s not very good, but she tapes it up on the infirmary wall and the boy absolutely beams. Alucard begins his knight training at the age of ten, enthusiastic as ever, eyes shining with exhilaration as he talks on and on about everything he’s done. Rafaela laughs, and heals his scraped knees, telling him to be more careful next time, though he never heeds her warnings.

Then the inevitable end comes, the boy is barely fourteen, when Tigreal’s squadron comes back beaten and bloody, barely alive. Rafaela sees his eyes dull, his childish joy gone, as any son would, hearing upon his parents’ passing. And then, in the blink of an eye, he’s gone, on to the battlefield and to his death. Rafaela mourns, grasping onto the bare memories she held with him, the same bittersweet feeling settling in her chest like it had countless times before. Humans were really much too fragile for this world, so she shan’t get too attached.

— — —

Granger is a young boy from the southern villages, part of the handful of children that had been rescued, their families gone. He didn’t cry like the others, only keeping a blank expression plastered on his face. Rafaela examines him, his body littered with burns and cuts, a large slash scarred right over his eye. She heals him with her magic, and he turns his head in curiosity to watch the mana in action, hints of some kind of youthful emotion. Rafaela decides that counts for something.

She watches him grow as well, the two of them building some kind of mutual trust. The child would come in late at night, riddled with bruises from the bullying of others, and Rafaela would be quick to fix them. Granger never became the most expressive, but she watches his mannerisms with a thoughtful eye. One night between the two of the, the boy’s lips tug upwards, however insignificant, and Rafaela’s heart soars.

He decreases his visits as he grows, injuries becoming less as he learns resilience. Eventually, on the day he turned eighteen, he set out on missions of demon hunting, playing jagged notes at night that even she could hear from the infirmary. They aren’t the most pleasant, but the angel listens, for a song could speak a thousand words in a hearbeat. Then, she doesn’t see him for months, but is quick to reassure, that when he decides to comes back, her arms will always be open.

— — —

Rafaela was relieved when she heard Alucard was still alive, the boy she knew now a man, breaking titles and scores that were never heard of before. She can’t do much more than smile, wondering if he’ll ever come to visit her again, even though it was no more than a false hope of her mind.

However, the doors do slam open one fateful day, and the angel recognizes the tousled hair and shining eyes, just as determined and bold as they had been years ago, complimented with a new chiseled jaw and defined features. In his arms is a young boy, a leonin by the looks of it, and she doesn’t ask questions about their injuries and burns, setting to work. 

  
— — —

The young boy’s name is Harith, and it doesn’t take him long to wake up. Rafaela pieces the story together, feeling sympathy for him. He lets her heal him, and asks where he is. He cries in sorrow, he’s just a child after all, and Rafaela comforts him, running her hand through his soft hair. When their injuries are healed, Alucard says nothing more than a thank you, and Rafaela realizes her boy has grown up.

The next time they meet, Harith clings onto Alucard like an emotional support, but there’s a new fire burning in his eyes. He comes in one day, shaking, but the angel makes sure to be welcoming, setting them some cookies. The boy nervously asks her to teach him healing magic, but the undertone of determination in his voice is enough for her to agree. They spend afternoons together, the little leonin learning to laugh when they talk, and regain the mannerisms of what a child his age should have. 

It’s not much, but he creates a healing shield, though small, and scampers off to find Alucard, a proud expression adorning his face. Rafaela ruefully thinks about him, knowing that he’ll eventually have to leave, and he does. Harith is a quick learner, an adventurous soul, and the angel watches him dart around, rising in the ranks with his immense magical ability. However, when she finds him sobbing alone, the stress of being appointed Master of Magic crashing down, Rafaela is not afraid to comfort him.

— — —

Tigreal is unlike any other Rafaela had seen before. He was brought in by his friends at the age of seven, hands scraped raw and knees bruised. He pouts, refusing to meet her eyes, but Rafaela simply giggles and let her light heal the injuries. After all, that should teach him not to overwork himself again. But it doesn’t, and week after week, he shows up, sometimes dragged by peers, sometimes on his own, claiming that, “He needs to train to be a good knight.” She starts asking, “Back again?” and giving him candies every time he came.

When he turns ten, Rafaela sees him join the young knights in official training, and it pays off, his posture perfect and his strength extraordinary for his age. It doesn’t stop him from overworking himself, though, and he continued to learn, being deemed ready to be sent out to battles by time he was fourteen. He never stops training, but holds himself in a proud and confident way, winning every battle he was sent into, gaining himself the title of most potential.

At the age of eighteen, he finally joins his mentors, Alucard’s parents, in expeditions into demon territory. Rafaela heeds him to stay safe and keep cautious, but he brushes her off, he doesn’t listen to her much anymore anyways. When he returns, he’s beaten and barely alive, his mentors dead. Rafaela heals him, and at his recovery, he doesn’t boast anymore. Tigreal becomes a paladin, risking his life for others, and Rafaela is proud to see what he has become.

— — —

Fanny is Tigreal’s little sister, they have quite the age gap between them, ten years to be exact. Rafaela first meets her by accident, the young girl scampering into the infirmary by accident, yelping when seeing her, and running out again. Rafaela brushes it off, not expecting to see her again, but she does. Fanny is determined, and gains numerous scrapes from falling, saying that she will achieve her goal. She drops by often to see Rafaela at work, and the angel is quick to notice the girl is studying her wings.

She loves to swing from ropes, and on sunny days when Rafaela peers outside, she sees her tie cords to trees, and swing from rope to rope, soaring through the sky. “She wants to fly,” the angel realizes. As Fanny gets older, and the ropes don’t hold her weight well anymore, so she watches to young teen create inventions and ideas. It comes with all the more bruises and scrapes. Others call her dream impossible, but Rafaela believes in her.

By time she reaches adulthood, Fanny has designed the perfect cables, letting her fly through the sky with no boundaries, soaring and soaring. She doesn’t need Rafaela’s healing anymore, perfecting her technique to never touch the ground. Fanny spins into battle with a grin gracing her face, and Rafaela knows that she has finally found freedom.

— — —

They were merely humans, Rafaela reminded herself, hovering high above the battlefield, brandishing her staff. All humans die, it was a fact that had clouded over the land of dawn since the start of time. The angel knows that the children she had known, watched over, would never take another breath. 

Peering down at the bloodbath, the quiet and the shouts, Rafaela smiles, glad that she had the chance to be their guardian angel. And she would continue to do so, for the rest of eternity, it was simply the cycle.

Years, thousands, millions, later, Rafaela feels her life slip away from her, and lets out a bittersweet whisper that perhaps she would be at peace.


End file.
